


with care

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Christmas Stockings, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex hangs their stockings with as much care as he can manage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: stockings
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Our stockings are crooked," Alex murmurs around a mouthful of nails. "Did I hang them with enough care?" 

Hank squints through a sliver of tape stuck between his eyes. The wrapping paper shreds easily under his claw, a smooth, clean cut. 

Their stockings, made by Hank are near copies of their uniforms; able to withstand burns and mostly hold up against his claws. 

"Did you smash any fingers?" Hank reaches for his hand. 

Alex links their fingers together, twisting away to stop him from looking. 

"I smashed one finger, but our stockings are hung with care." 

Their stockings are crooked with mangled nails. Still, Hank presses his forehead against Alex's hand, tape crinkling loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank putting tape between his eyes to prevent himself from misplacing it, and using claws as scissors is my crack.


End file.
